


Coworkers Aren't All That Bad

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Coffee, Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, risky sex whoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard’s boss and coworkers always saw him with a cup of coffee in his hands. However, coffee wasn’t the only thing Gerard was addicted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coworkers Aren't All That Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Coworkers Aren't All That Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689460) by [JaneFroste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste)



Gerard’s boss and coworkers always saw him with a cup of coffee in his hands. However, coffee wasn’t the only thing Gerard was addicted to.

 

Each morning, before he did anything else, he’d go to the staff lounge, and turn the coffee maker on. He’d place his favourite mug in the machine (it was one of the work mugs, it just had a chip on the handle), and wait for it to fill up. During the wait, his office neighbour always came into the lounge. Always.

 

He’d never miss a day, this guy. He would come in the lounge almost immediately after Gerard had placed his cup to be filled, give or take a few seconds. Not that Gerard was complaining; no, not at all. But he could never play it cool. He would blush, and scurry out of the way so his coworker could grab his own mug. He would blush even _more_ when he would actually turn to try and hide the scarlet colour, pretending to be doing something totally important. Playing with the ends of his dead hair was not important, though. When the coffee machine finally decided to let the last drop fall, Gerard would swipe up his coffee, and get out of there without a second thought.

 

The guy’s name was Frank, and Gerard would be lying if he said that he didn’t have the biggest crush on him _ever._ Gerard was a grown man, and he had some stupid crush on his coworker. He was fully aware of the fact, too. He couldn’t help it.

 

He’d find himself sitting at his desk, thinking about Frank cuddling him, and running his calloused fingers over his belly. He’d seen the callouses on Frank’s fingers one day, when he had taken some files from off of the table in the lounge, rough and evident. He hadn’t missed any of the tattoos, either.

 

Some of Gerard’s thoughts were a bit more dirty, though. He’d occasionally let his mind drift to Frank bending him over the desk, pulling on black strands of hair as he rammed in and out of the older male. Gerard would often cross his legs tight, and press a fragile hand to his crotch at the thoughts.

 

He’d see Frank wherever he went in the office building; he had even bumped into him in the bathroom once, and if that wasn’t awkward, what was? It was awkward for Gerard, at least. He swore Frank winked at him before he pushed his way out the bathroom door, but it may have been his overactive imagination feeding him false- and cruel- information.

 

Or, in the elevator to go up to his floor, Frank always managed to catch the door before it closed. He’d mutter a quick ‘sorry’, squeezing inside the tight space, shoulder pressed snugly to Gerard’s, if he could.

 

Somedays, he would catch Gerard alone in the elevator, and the tension between the two would be completely _insane,_ but Gerard’s never been sure of what kind of tension it was. He’d always hop out of the elevator when the doors opened, not a single second to spare, too late to think over the air that Frank and him had shared moments before.

 

One day, when Gerard was doing some computer work- and not distracted with doodling random cartoon characters- there was a knock at his office door. “Come in,” Gerard said, voice raised so it could be heard past the heavy material of the door. He heard the frame click open, before securely clicking back into place. “Boss wants you to have these,”

 

Gerard’s head whipped up at the voice, his fingers stalling on the keys of his computer. His eyes met Frank’s, and he couldn’t speak for a good few seconds. Frank shot him a smile, placing the folder he was holding on Gerard’s desk.

 

Gerard’s mouth was open, and he was sure he looked like an idiot, so he closed it. “Uhm, yeah, sure, thanks,” he said quickly, turning back to his computer. He couldn’t even look at Frank for too long without getting nervous, or thinking thoughts that were not pure in the slightest.

 

Gerard thought Frank was going to leave, and nearly jumped when his voice was heard again. “Nice bobblehead,” he pointed to the Darth Vadar figurine on Gerard’s desk.

 

Gerard’s mouth opened again, and he nearly resembled a fish out of water. “Uh. Thanks. You like Star Wars?” he managed to ask, ignoring the way his heart was thumping like rapid fire.

 

Frank nodded, sitting on a clear spot on the desk, his legs dangling off. He half-sat on the files he had set there. His feet didn’t touch the ground; he was a short guy. “Of course I like Star Wars. Who doesn’t?” he smiled at Gerard, before biting his lip, and Gerard almost moaned right there in front of him.

 

“Oh, yes, yeah, you’re right,” Gerard spurted, nodding fast and instinctively, looking away for a few short seconds to regain himself. “Star Wars is awesome,”

 

Frank hummed, poking the folder he had set on the table. “Wants ‘em done by Monday. No later,” he said, repeating what the boss had told him to. Gerard only nodded again. “Yeah, I’ll, like, get to that soon. I probably should now, actually, I don’t have, uh, anything important to do,”

 

Gerard reached out, and grabbed for the folder, but it wouldn’t move, so he tugged a bit more. Frank grinned. “You’re gonna have a bit of trouble until I get my ass off of it, y’know?”

 

Gerard flushed a deep red, and made a quiet inhuman noise. “Right, uhm,” he lurched his hands back, feeling utterly stupid. He looked at the folder, and how the _fuck_ did he not realize his hands were only a few inches away from touchingFrank’s _ass?_

 

Frank laughed. “Gerard, I’m only fucking with you,” he said, hopping off of the desk.

  
 _I wish,_ Gerard thought, before grabbing the folder, successfully that time. “I knew that,” he said, brushing it off like it was super simple. Frank just nodded, and looked around. “Hey, uh, you’ve got curtains covering the outside departments,” he said, slowly at first. “Can I— do you mind if I lean out your window, and have a quick drag?”

 

Gerard didn’t know when Frank was going to leave, and he was stuck between dreading that, and absolutely adoring it.

 

“Not at all. I do all the time,” Gerard said, getting up clumsily. “I’ll—”

 

“Yeah, lock the door,” Frank said, and Gerard just agreed that that was what he got up to do in the first place. Yes, totally. He flipped the lock on the door, and turned around, watching Frank slip a cigarette and lighter from his vest pocket. “Convenient,” Gerard said.

 

Frank looked at Gerard, and let out a breathy laugh, smiling. “That’s me,” he said, before cracking the window open, and lighting his cigarette. He leant over Gerard’s small cabinet there, resting his elbows on the window sill.

 

Gerard’s eyes landed on Frank’s ass, and he opened his mouth, licking over his lips quick. His mouth was going dry, and he pried his eyes away from the sight. “Oh, God,”

 

“Hm?” Frank glanced over his shoulder, lips wrapped around the white stick. Gerard nearly groaned, and holy _shit,_ he couldn’t contain himself. He was like a teenage boy, hormones littering every inch of his body, and his eyes were attracted to even the tiniest bit of exposed skin. He hated it, but his body seemed to enjoy every single minute.

 

“Nothing, don’t— yeah, nothing,” Gerard said, his legs taking him over to Frank, and he found himself sitting on his desk chair. He spun around on it a few times, trying to keep himself distracted.

 

“Thanks for letting me smoke,” Frank said, almost halfway done his cigarette. Gerard didn’t know how he felt about that.

  
“Anytime,” Gerard said, voice holding a small side of anxiousness at that, but Frank only grinned. “Awesome. I’ll keep that in mind,”

 

Gerard nodded, feeling a stupid blush burn on his cheeks, as he turned to face his computer. He grabbed the files Frank had brought, and looked through a few of them- but it was only to distract himself further from the glorious human that stood only a few feet away.

 

“Y’know Michelle?” Frank asked suddenly, and oh, _yeah._ Gerard knew Michelle. She was right next to Frank’s office, and _always_ flirted with him. Whenever she could, she’d strut up to him, twirling her shoulder-length brown hair on her index finger, before letting it bounce back in it’s original place. Gerard would leave directly after that if he were there, hating the sight of the two together. Frank would always shoot her a smile, and grab her a coffee mug, or anything else he could find that she might’ve been looking for.

 

“Yeah,” Gerard said eventually. “You and her… right?” he asked absentmindedly, not realizing what he was implying until after he had said it. Frank snorted from behind him. “You’re _kidding_ , right?”

 

Gerard looked over, watching as Frank finished off his cigarette. Gerard shook his head. “No..?”

 

“Oh my God,” Frank laughed. Genuinely _laughed_ at that. “Dude. She tries _so hard._ I love fucking with her, she thinks I’m, like, _really_ into her,” he slapped his free hand on his knee. “And here I was, thinking everyone in the building knew that I’m so gay I can’t even fucking _drive_ straight. But no,”

 

Gerard’s eyes widened at that. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so eager to scratch that possibly off his list. He shouldn’t have thought it was impossible, ‘cause clearly it wasn’t. “Why are you—” his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Why are you so mean to her? Leading her on like that?”

 

“Because she’s trying too hard,” Frank said, stubbing his cigarette out on the window sill, before throwing the stub out, and onto the city streets below. “Whereas you’re not trying at all, so I’m gonna be nice. Nice enough to actually talk to you, because if you wouldn’t ditch me every time I’m a meter away, you’d realize that I totally dig you. You’re attractive, and fucking _mysterious._ I thought you, like, hated me, because you’d always leave. But I soon realized that you fancy me just as much as I fancy you,”

 

Gerard opened his mouth, having to believe what he had heard. He was just a bit shocked at the words that had been spoken. Frank was right there in front of him, talking about how he found Gerard attractive, and all the older man could do was watch and listen. It was _Frank._ The tattooed, short man that he would daydream about. The man that’d he’d imagine fucking him, touching him, doing everything unholy to him. He was all of a sudden feeling very ecstatic.

 

Frank shut the window, and walked over to Gerard. He straddled his lap before Gerard could say a word. “You think this chair’ll break?”

Gerard shook his head, because even if it did, he really wouldn’t care.

 

“Don’t get me wrong here, I’d, like, _really_ love to make out and shit, but I gotta know why you never talked to me first,” Frank said, and Gerard was just thinking about the weight on his hips, _fuck,_ Frank was on him, his pelvis pressed down tight.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t be interested,” Gerard managed to get out, looking Frank in the eyes. He was also a bit shy, but that wasn’t something he enjoyed admitting.

 

Frank hummed. “I’m very interested,” he said. “I think I’m going to kiss you now,”

 

And Gerard was so ready, because he’d wanted this so bad, for so _long,_ too. Forget anything sexual, Frank could plant a single kiss on his lips, and he’d still be satisfied. When Frank leaned down, and connected their lips, Gerard felt it.

 

His stomach twisted in the most pleasant way, and he felt like he would melt if Frank took the kiss any further. Frank’s hand trailed up Gerard’s body, until it reached his hair, where he pulled hard, crushing their lips together fiercely. Gerard moaned so quietly, feeling Frank’s lip twitch upwards, as he bucked his hips down.

 

And yeah. Gerard was putty in Frank’s hands right then.

 

He nearly choked at the sharp tug, because _oh my God,_ Frank, Frank, “ _Frank,_ ”

 

Frank couldn’t help but let his hand slip down to the buckle at the front of Gerard’s pants. He wanted it bad; they _both_ wanted it so bad.

 

“Really fuckin’ hope your boss doesn’t have a spare key, ‘cause what I’m about to do will definitely get you fired,” Frank said, as he worked at getting Gerard’s pants the fuck _off,_ come on.

 

Gerard’s mouth was open incredulously at Frank’s words, and he found himself freezing. Frank tugged Gerard’s work pants down, and then he had a mouthful of Gerard’s dick right there on the office floor.

 

Gerard clapped a hand over his mouth quick, moaning helplessly into it. Who knew that you could have so much fun at work, really?

 

Frank worked at his own pants as he sucked Gerard down, fingers fumbling to get himself out. Gerard’s head was tossed back against the arch of his office chair, one hand grasping the arm as the other kept him quiet. Frank’s tongue was too much, and if Frank didn’t stop, Gerard swore to God, he fucking _swore_ —

 

Frank pulled off, and Gerard’s head shot down, and _when the fuck did Frank get so naked so fast?_ His button up was on the floor, along with the black tie, and he was kicking his pants off from around his ankles.

 

It was the prettiest, most hottest sight Gerard had ever seen in his entire life, and the next words spoken made him want to die a bit.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now, alright?”

 

Frank had said it so casually, almost as if he had rehearsed the line one million times. The next thing Gerard knew, Frank was straddling him again, and _oh shit,_ that’s Frank’s _ass._

 

Frank was already sliding down on Gerard’s spit-slicked dick, and Gerard let out an involuntary moan. Frank shut him up with a kiss, and his quivering mouth fit perfectly with Gerard’s. 

 

Frank slid all the way down, and Gerard was _panting_ into his mouth, dear _God._

 

“Oh, yes, Frank,” Gerard hands sneaked downwards, finding Frank’s hips. He touched them, watching, and memorizing the ink there. He knew Frank had more tattoos, he fucking _knew._

 

One of Frank’s hands was placed delicately on Gerard’s shoulder, but the other shot down, and gripped Gerard’s wrist, digging his nails in. “Oh my God, Gerard, I’m—”

 

And then he started working up a pace, causing Gerard’s head to loll backwards, letting out a filthy string of noises, smacking his hand over his mouth once more. He couldn’t keep quiet, and someone was just bound to take notice.

 

“Ah, Gerard, fuck yeah, _yeah,_ v’wanted this for so long,” Frank gasped out, grip tightening, and he threw his head back in pleasure.

Gerard moved his hand to the back of Frank’s neck, pulling him forward, and latching his teeth to the salty skin. Frank moaned, impaling himself further on Gerard, until he hit that one spot, and _fucking hell,_ he couldn’t hold it in.

 

 _“Fuck!”_ Frank cried, moan after moan tumbling out of those gorgeous lips. He rolled his hips down, hitting that heavenly spot over and over, he felt like he couldn’t _breathe._

 

Gerard shushed Frank, because they were gonna get fucking _caught_ if Frank didn’t quiet down. They were already at the brink of not caring about that fact, though. Gerard bit Frank’s neck, breath hitching against the younger man’s flesh. He bucked his hips up, and into Frank, causing the shorter one to rut down hard.

 

“Fuck me, there, _there,_ yeah,” Frank whispered desperately into Gerard’s ear, clutching random body parts for dear life, as he felt his buildup approach rather quickly. “Gonna come all over your dress shirt, hope you actually wash this thing, fucking— _God,_ ”

 

Gerard moaned out loud at Frank’s words. He was too hot, looked so fucking _good,_ irresistible even. He was driving Gerard _insane_ with the way he was grinding down, no shame whatsoever.

 

“Yeah, _uh,_ ” Gerard’s head tipped back, and then he heard Frank moan, and felt quick spurts hitting his chest lightly. He looked down, and watched as Frank pumped himself, and then he was coming too, gripping the arms of the chair.

 

Frank was still breathing heavily, moaning at the aftershocks, as he allowed Gerard to come down. Frank pulled off, allowing Gerard to pull out, before resting his head on Gerard’s chest, cheek pressed against it. “Shit,”

 

“We’re both gonna be fired, Frank, someone had to have heard that,” Gerard stated, and Frank just smirked against Gerard’s chest, sighing. “Totally fucking _worth_ _it_ , though. I wanna do this again, and again,”

 

Gerard’s stomach tightened as Frank spoke. He would love that as well.

 

Frank clambered off of Gerard as he heard a knock at the door. Gerard’s head shot up to look, and watched as the doorknob jingled. “Mr. Way, are you in there?”

 

Frank pulled his clothes on, throwing Gerard his. “Hurry!” he hissed, and Gerard was quick to dress himself, dropping his pants in the process. “Coming, give me a second!” he said, as he took a tissue, and tried wiping Frank’s come off of his shirt. It blended in with the white, and was only noticeable if you looked really closely. It would have to do.

 

Frank went to the door, unlocking it, before opening it, smiling at the lady who had a concerned expression on her face. “Sorry, Gerard and I just had a disagreement. Excuse me,” Frank said, slipping out of the office without another word.

 

Gerard walked closer, looking at the woman that stood before him. “Was everything okay in here?” she asked. Gerard was quick to nod. “Of course. Iero just dropped off some files, and we got into a bit of a discussion,” he explained, trying not to break. The woman took a glance down, and smiled, trying not to laugh. “Alright, just checking in. I just heard some yelling, is all,” and right when she turned away, Gerard closed the door.

 

He walked into the middle of his office, running a hand through his hair. He exhaled, before moving a hand to shove in his back pocket, but it slipped. He tried again, and noticed nothing was there. He looked down, and his mouth dropped open. There his back pockets were, on the frontof his pants. “Mother _fucker,_ ” he whispered, shaking his head.

 

And then, well. He got to work on those files.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
